trollpastafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
CreepyMix
OK, jedziemy tylko nie posrajcie się ze strachu ;D Jest to coś w stylu "Wielki mix Creepypast" :) Wycinek z lokalnej gazety: NIEZNANY ZŁOWIESZCZY MORDERCA DALEJ NA WOLNOŚCI. Po tygodniach niewyjaśnionych zabójstw, groźny i tajemniczy morderca wciąż powiększa liczbę swoich ofiar. Znaleziono jednak młodego chłopca, który twierdzi, że przeżył atak zabójcy i odważnie opowiada swoją historię... "Zaczęło się to w miłe letnie popołudnie, grałem w Sonic Unleashed (lubiłem w nim sposób eksplorowania miast), dopóki nie zauważyłem, że przybył listonosz i włożył coś do mojej skrzynki. Zatrzymałem grę i poszedłem zobaczyć co znajduje się w niej. Była w niej jedynie płyta CD i notatka." Pierwszą rzeczą jaką policjanci zobaczyli, kiedy Noah rozpoczął pierwszy wyścig, był samochód – cały ciemnoczerwono-czarny. W tle leciała piosenka „Can You Feel the Sunshine?” („Możesz Poczuć Promienie Słońca?”) puszczana od tyłu. Noah pomyślał, że to hack, ale Gill stwierdził, że gra była nawiedzona. Nie pomyślał, że ta kopia jest jedyną nawiedzoną wersją gry. Myślał, że wszystkie kopie były nawiedzane przez Tails’a. Obraz zblaknął, tytuł poziomu zniknął, ukazując przestrzeń Tale of The Green Hill z Sonica 1, muzyka była inna, brzmiała jak Peaceful Melody, lecz odwrócona. Zacząłem grać. Tails biegał jak w każdym Sonicu, ale dziwne było to, że gdy Tails biegł dalej przez poziom, nie było tam nic, prócz płaskiego podłoża i kilku drzew. Po pięciu minutach muzyka z miłych tonów zmieniła się w coraz cięższe. Zobaczyłem coś i zatrzymałem się, żeby się temu przyjrzeć. Było to jedno z małych zwierzątek leżących na ziemi. Było martwe. Wylewała się z niego krew. Tails się wystraszył i jego twarz zrobiła się smutna jak nigdy, więc nakazałem mu się ruszać. Wszystko złożyło się w logiczną całość. "Can YOU fell the sunshine?" to znak charakterystyczny miejskiej legendy - Tails Dolla. Jednego z wielu alter ego słynnego bohatera sagi Sonica, owego Tailsa. Był mały problem... otóż nikt nie przeżył z nim spotkania. Przynajmniej z tego co mi wiadomo. Byłem tak zmęczony, że wszedłem na drzewo, położyłem się na większej gałęzi i po chwili zasnąłem. Kiedy to zrobiłem, telewizor przestał wibrować. - Zatrzymałem wibracje - powiedział Noah. - Super, ale jak teraz będziemy grać w grę? - powiedział Gill. - Mam telewizor w pokoju - powiedział Noah, kiedy odłączał konsolę od nowego, rozbitego telewizora i ściany. - Wiesz, że twoi rodzice zabiją cię za to, że zniszczyłeś telewizor? - powiedział Gill. - Wiem, ale było warto - odparł Noah. Jego brat Liu, wydaje mi się, że opuścił dom jako pierwszy i usiadł z bratem na chodniku. Oczywiście ja tylko zgadywałam w tym czasie i naprawdę nie analizowałam wielu moich myśli, ponieważ byłam już gotowa do szkoły. Wyjrzałam przez okno. Byłam spóźniona, co było dla mnie niezwykłe w tym okresie mojego życia, ponieważ prawie nigdy nie byłam spóźniona na cokolwiek. Zwłaszcza do szkoły. Tam coś było dziwnego w tle. Wyglądało to, jakby to był trup matki CJ-a, ale mogłem zauważyć wszystkie dziury po kulach, całą pryskającą krew i brak głowy. Prawie zwymiotowałem. Nawet nie wiedziałem, że przez będę okryty bliznami na całe życie. I dalej przestraszony, okryty bliznami i jakoś zainteresowany. Zacząłem grę, ale coś było zepsute, oryginalnie to oficer Tenpenny cię odbiera. W cut-scence CJ wszedł do zaparkowanego auta i mówił do pasażera, ale CJ był sam w aucie! Mówił: Wracam, tęskniłaś za mną? Nienawidzę tych Ballasów, zabiję wszystkich, którzy zabili ciebie, mamo. Oglądanie walki Jeff’a było niepokojące. Za bardzo się cieszył. Czuję ucisk w żołądku, kiedy dzieje się coś, co nie powinno się zdarzyć, a sądząc po wyrazie twarzy Liu, Jeff nie robił tego typu rzeczy często. Następną rzeczą, jaką usłyszałam, były syreny radiowozu, a te dzieciaki stamtąd uciekły. Policjanci przyszli z kierowcą autobusu, by sprawdzić „ofiary”. Wydawało się, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Sądzę, że przyjdzie po mnie. Będzie lepiej, gdy zacznę uciekać, nim mnie złapie. Chyba zadzwonię na policję. Po prostu muszę popełnić samobójstwo. Czuję się, jakby mnie wciąż obserwowała.. Kategoria:W cholerę postaci Kategoria:Umrzyłem Kategoria:Samobójstwo Kategoria:Parodia